Heretofore difficulties have been encountered in the removal of hyacinths from the waters, primarily because the hyacinths grow in such mat-like interwoven masses that they block off and virtually prevent boat travel. They grow in such concentrated masses that to harvest them by floating harvesters is not feasable because of the time spent unloading the harvesting equipment, even if the hyacinths are compacted by bailing equipment.